


[PODFIC] Least Resistance

by ArwenLune



Series: Podficcification [7]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Character of Color, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/ArwenLune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of Least Resistance, the 4th story in the Retrograde series, by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/LtLJ/pseuds/LtLJ">LtLJ</a></p><p>John agrees to take Mitchell and Jackson on a mission, but things go very wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Least Resistance

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Least Resistance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7708) by [LtLJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtLJ/pseuds/LtLJ). 



> At some point I decided that I wanted to podfic the whole Retrograde series. Well, the rest of it, because [the first three stories have already been done, and really well.](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/category/seriesretrograde) (start at bottom of page) Pretty ambitious project, but I'm nearly done with editing them all, so I thought I could start posting.
> 
> If you don't want to miss anything, you can subscribe to me or to this series and you'll get notified when I post the rest of the series.

A podfic of the wonderful [Least Resistance](7708)

[Listen to a sample here](http://tindeck.com/listen/bbjf)

Download mp3 files (right click and save)

[Part I   (50 mins)](http://tindeck.com/download/pro/bbjf/%5Btindeck.com%5D+-+reader%253A%2BArwen%2BLune%2B%257C%2Bwriter%253A%2BMartha%2BWilson%2B-%2BLeast%2BResistance%2Bpart%2BI.mp3)   
[Part II  (53:51 mins)](http://tindeck.com/download/pro/wikz/%5Btindeck.com%5D+-+reader%253A%2BArwen%2BLune%2B%257C%2Bwriter%253A%2BMartha%2BWilson%2B-%2BLeast%2BResistance%2Bpart%2BII.mp3)   
[Part III (57:48 mins)](http://tindeck.com/download/pro/vcsk/%5Btindeck.com%5D+-+reader%253A%2BArwen%2BLune%2B%257C%2Bwriter%253A%2BMartha%2BWilson%2B-%2BLeast%2BResistance%2Bpart%2BIII.mp3)

Or download a single-file podbook (.m4b) here at the audiofic archive:

[Right click and save, it's a .zip file](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/052012110601.zip)

 

Note: There is now an M4B audiobook of the entire Retrograde series! It's 11 hours and 13 minutes in total. You can download it [here](http://www.mediafire.com/play/q6591y4po6kga2n/Retrograde_-_the_complete_verse.m4b), or [here at the Audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/retrograde-series-audiobook-compilation).


End file.
